


Władysław i Wróżka Natchniuszka

by Winnetou



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski, Winnetou - Karl May, seria o Jakubie Wędrowyczu - Andrzej Pilipiuk
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Ten tekst powstał kilka dobrych lat temu, w pięknych licealnych czasach, gdy torturowano nas obowiązkowymi lekturami. "Chłopi" - powieść o niewątpliwych walorach artystycznych i niewątpliwie tak samo nudna, nie zachwyciła mnie, słowem mówiąc. Ale jednak Reymont wielkim pisarzem był, dlatego zastanowiłam się, co by było, gdyby pisał fantastykę zamiast realizmu. I wymyśliłam Wróżkę Natchniuszkę. Przy okazji - dla tych, którzy nie wiedzieli - Reymont nigdy Nobla nie odebrał, bo tak się spił, że nie dotarła na ceremonię. O tym nie uczą w szkole, co?





	Władysław i Wróżka Natchniuszka

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie postaci należą do swoich twórców, a Władysław Stanisław Reymont należy sam do siebie, ja nie przypisuję sobie do nich żadnego prawa, tylko bezczelnie wykorzystałam je do swoich celów.

Noc spowiła świat swoimi cieniami. Ulice miasta były ciche, a samo miasto zdawało się być niezamieszkałe. Jedyną oznaką życia był kocur myszkujący wśród śmieci. Nagle zwierzak podniósł głowę i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Na wszelki wypadek umknął na drugą stronę ulicy i zniknął w mroku. Powód jego niepokoju pojawił się po chwili w świetle gazowej latarni. Był to osobnik płci niewątpliwie męskiej, który nie wyróżniał się niczym, poza (w tej chwili) ewidentnymi problemami z zachowaniem postawy właściwej dla przedstawiciela gatunku _Homo sapiens_. Mężczyzna zatoczył się na latarnię, otoczył ją ramieniem, a następnie kilka razy okrążył, po czym ruszył dalej w tym samym kierunku.

Mężczyzna ten wyglądał na około 50 – 60 lat, miał lekko posiwiałe włosy i brodę, a na nosie okulary w drucianej oprawce. W każdym innym przypadku wyglądałby na porządnego obywatela, teraz jednak okulary były przekrzywione, włosy zmierzwione, a ubranie w nieładzie. W promieniu jednego metra wokół niego opary alkoholu był tak stężone, że dziwiło, dlaczego jeszcze nie doszło do zapłonu.

Przechodził właśnie, radośnie poddając się najlżejszym nawet podmuchom wiatru, obok dużej kępy bzu, kiedy coś przykuło jego uwagę. Usiłując zachować pozycję zenitalną skupił wzrok na najbliższej gałęzi. Wpatrywał się w nią przez kilka sekund, po czym z niedowierzaniem przetarł oczy.

\- Wieziałem, że ten ssspirytus to jakiś lewy był – mruknął. – Nigdy więsej nie będę pił.  
\- Taaa… zawsze tak mówicie – odezwał się piskliwy głosik.

Mężczyzna ponownie skupił wzrok na gałęzi, zrobił zeza i zatoczył się do tyłu.

\- Pierwszy rasss doświaszszam halusynasji, która mówi – powiedział potrząsając głową.  
\- Nie jestem żadną halucynacja, ty opoju! – oburzył się głosik. W tym samym momencie spomiędzy liści bzu wyfrunęła mała postać w zwiewnych szatach.  
\- To szym jeszteś? – zapytał mężczyzna.  
\- Nie „czym”, tylko „kim”, z łaski twojej – burknęła postać. – Jestem Wróżką Natchniuszką.  
\- Szepraszam najmosniej – mężczyzna spróbował się ukłonić, co okazało się zbyt trudne jak na jego stan. – Władysław jestem.  
\- Wiem – wróżka ciągle sprawiała wrażenie obrażonej. – Czy ty czasem nie powinieneś być w Sztokholmie?  
\- Brazo moszliwe – zgodził się Władysław.

Przez chwilę wróżka nic nie mówiła, w końcu jednak westchnęła, jakby przemogła się, by nie rzucić mięsem. Lub czymś cięższym. Zamiast tego pstryknęła palcami. Władysław poczuł, jak alkohol wydostaje się wszystkimi porami skóry. Nie było to przyjemne uczucie. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy proces trzeźwienia dobiegł końca.

\- No dobra. Do Szwecji i tak nie zdążę cię już dostarczyć, ale mamy do załatwienia inną sprawę.  
\- Mamy jakąś sprawę? – zdziwił się Władysław.  
\- Tak jest! Jako Wróżka Natchniuszka muszę ci pomóc stać się wielkim pisarzem – oznajmiła z ważna miną wróżka.  
\- Ale ja już jestem wielkim pisarzem! - oburzył się mężczyzna. – Właśnie otrzymałem Nagrodę Nobla!  
\- Tak, za powieść nudną jak flaki z olejem. Za parędziesiąt lat nikt nie będzie chciał jej czytać!  
\- Wcale nie! – zaperzył się. - To piękna, realistyczna opowieść o polskiej wsi, o życiu zgodnie z naturą, w harmonii i …  
\- …i czytać ją będą tylko uczniowie zmuszani do tego przez swoich nauczycieli. A i to nie wszyscy – odparowała wróżka zaplatając ręce na piersi.  
\- Skąd wiesz? – zdziwił się Władysław.  
\- Zrobiłam sobie wycieczkę do XXI wieku. Tam już mało kto sięga po twoją książkę z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli.  
\- Ale jak to możliwe? To przecież dzieło mojego życia! Docenione na arenie międzynarodowej! – w oburzeniu gwałtownie zamachał rękami, co poskutkowało tylko tym, że wylądował na ziemi.  
\- W tamtych czasach czyta się zupełnie co innego. Tacy autorzy jak ty stają się niepopularni – wyjaśniła Natchniuszka przyglądając się, jak wielki noblista gramoli się z ziemi.  
\- Ja nie chcę być niepopularny – powiedział otrzepując płaszcz.  
\- W takim razie chodź ze mną, a pokarzę ci sposób, jak zostać najbardziej poczytnym pisarzem na świecie!

Władysław chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie wróżka klasnęła w dłonie i cały świat zawirował.

***

Świat uspokoił się równie nagle jak przedtem zaczął wirować. Stali pośrodku wielkiej równiny, a wokoło nich nie było niczego poza nieskończonym morzem traw. Dzięki temu bez przeszkód dostrzegli szereg jeźdźców w oddali. Oni najwyraźniej też ich dostrzegli, bo ruszyli w ich kierunku.

\- Gdzie my jesteśmy? – zapytał Władysław.  
\- Na Dzikim Zachodzie – odparła Wróżka Natchniuszka.  
\- Aha – mądrze dopowiedział pisarz. – A tak naprawdę?  
\- No przecież mówię, że na Dzikim Zachodzie! – krzyknęła wróżka.  
\- Ale to niemożliwe! – odkrzyknął Władysław. – Do Ameryki jest kawał drogi!  
\- Nie zapominaj, że jestem wróżką – Natchniuszka pokiwała mu przed nosem swoim malutkim palcem. – Myślisz, że są niebezpieczni? – zapytała nagle.  
\- Kto?  
\- Indianie. Jesteśmy przecież w Ameryce.

Władysław spojrzał w stronę jeźdźców, którzy znacznie się już do nich zbliżyli. Z tej odległości wyraźnie dało się rozpoznać pióropusze i nagie torsy wojowników. Poczuł niepokój – z tego, co wiedział, Indianie nie byli przyjaźnie nastawieni do białych ludzi. Zanim jednak zdążył pomyśleć o ucieczce czy obronie czerwonoskórzy otoczyli ich ciasnym kołem.

\- Howgh – powiedział największy z Indian. Na jego głowie kołysał się okazały pióropusz, a u pasa równie okazały tomahawk. Władysław uznał, że to musi być ich wódz.

Z powodu braku reakcji ze strony białego Indianin zadał jakieś pytanie, które naturalnie spotkało się z kompletnym brakiem zrozumienia ze strony zagadniętego.

\- Czego oni od nas chcą? – szepnął kątem ust do wróżki.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, nie znam indiańskiego – odszepnęła ta.

Wódz natomiast wydawał się coraz bardziej podenerwowany. Zadawał coraz więcej pytań, ale równie dobrze mógłby pytać wiatru czemu wieje. W związku z tym Indianie złapali Władysława i, nie zważając na jego protesty, związali jak barana po czym wsadzili na jednego z koni, które prowadzili ze sobą.  
\- Widzisz, co zrobiłaś?! – burknął do wróżki krążącej wokół jego głowy. – Teraz pewnie mnie oskalpują albo przywiążą do pala, albo zaczną torturować!  
\- Najpewniej wszystko to naraz – powiedziała wróżka oglądając swoje paznokcie.  
\- Ale ja nie chcę! To nie jest śmierć, jaką powinien umrzeć noblista!  
\- Bardzo możliwe.  
\- To po co mnie tu w ogóle ściągnęłaś?!  
\- Żeby ci przedstawić jedną z historii, którą mógłbyś opisać, żeby zyskać wielką sławę.  
\- Ja już jestem sławny, więc dziękuję - postoję. Poza tym jest już ktoś, kto zyskał sławę dzięki książkom o Indianach.  
\- Jest? – wróżka była szczerze zdziwiona.  
\- Tak. Karol May. Nie wiedziałaś o tym?  
\- Nie – przyznała, czerwieniąc się.  
\- Ty chyba jesteś nowa w tym zawodzie, co? – Władysław popatrzył na nią podejrzliwie. Wróżka tylko pokiwała głową, wciąż czerwona na twarzy. – Niezły początek – uśmiercić pisarza, zanim się go natchnie – dodał złośliwie. – A teraz zrób coś przydatnego.  
\- Czyli co? – zdziwiła się Natchniuszka  
\- Uwolnij mnie stąd! –wrzasnął Władysław płosząc konie. Pilnujący go Indianin zdzielił go tępym końcem włóczni.  
\- Ale jak? – zapytała istotka.  
\- Przecież jesteś wróżką, nie?  
Wróżka klasnęła w dłonie.

***

Kiedy Władysław otworzył oczy pierwszym, co przyszło mu na myśl było to, że lepiej było ich nie otwierać. Wróżka zafundowała mu taką karuzelę, że miał wrażenie, że to, co ma w żołądku ożyło i szuka najłatwiejszej drogi na zewnątrz. Po dłuższej chwili udało mu się poskromić potwora i uznał, że może bezpiecznie wstać. Rozglądając się wokół odkrył, że jest wieczór, a on wylądował pośród porośniętych trawą pagórków.

\- Co to za miejsce? – zapytał wróżkę.  
\- Zaraz się przekonasz – odparła ta. – Chodź za mną – dodała i poleciała wzdłuż wijącej się wśród wzniesień ścieżki.

Po okrążeniu najbliższego okazało się, że w zboczu każdego z nich zamontowane są okrągłe drzwi pomalowane na najróżniejsze kolory. Przed niemal wszystkimi pyszniły się zadbane ogródki, a ścieżki biegnące między nimi wysypane były żwirem. Władysław chciał zapytać, co to za wioska, jednak w tym momencie dostrzegł tablicę.

\- Hobbiton – przeczytał. – Dziwna nazwa. Nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby w Polsce była taka miejscowość.  
\- My nie jesteśmy w Polsce – wyjaśniła mu wróżka.  
\- Racja, wygląda mi to raczej na Irlandię – stwierdził Władysław.  
\- To nie jest nawet twój świat – zaśmiała się Natchniuszka. – Tą krainę nazywają Śródziemiem.

Władysław patrzył na nią wzrokiem świadczącym o tym, że zrozumiał z tego jeszcze mniej niż z listu, który tydzień temu przysłali mu Szwedzi, dopóki ktoś mu go litościwie nie przetłumaczył. Wróżka westchnęła.

\- To jest kraina, która możesz opisać, by stać się znanym pisarzem.  
\- Czemu się na mnie uwzięłaś? Zrobiłem ci coś? Jeśli tak, to przepraszam. A teraz możesz mnie odstawić do domu?  
\- Nie mogę, dopóki nie spełnię swojego zadania. A teraz chodź tu – powiedziała podlatując do ładnych zielonych drzwi, które ktoś paskudnie zadrapał.  
\- Otwórz – poleciła. – Ja nie dam rady.  
\- Czy to ładnie tak wchodzić komuś do domu? – zapytał Władysław, jednak posłusznie pchnął drzwi.

Za nimi był okrągły korytarz dość szeroki, i przestronny, ale nie pozwalający się w pełni wyprostować, o czym pisarz przekonał się, kiedy wyrżną głową w sufit. Na ścianie wisiały rzędem płaszcze podróżne różnych kolorów i rozmiarów, jednak wszystkie zbyt małe, by mogły należeć do przeciętnego człowieka. Z pomieszczenia w głębi dobiegały go odgłosy zabawy.

\- Chyba trwa tu jakieś przyjęcie. Może lepiej nie przeszkadzać – już chciał wyjść, ale wróżka złapała go za ucho i pociągnęła.  
\- Idź dalej. Jestem pewna, że nikt nawet nie zauważy twojej obecności.

Rad, czy nie, Władysław poszedł korytarzem, który zaprowadził go do sali z kominkiem i zastawionym stołem, przy którym siedziało z tuzin postaci. Na pierwszy rzut oka mogliby wydawać się ludźmi, ale przy drugim rzucie zauważało się, że są niżsi i bardziej krępi, a w dodatku obwieszeni taką ilością broni, zbroi i innego żelastwa, że żaden człowiek nie zdołałby tego udźwignąć.

\- Co to za jedni? – zapytał Władysław wróżkę.  
\- Krasnoludy – odparła.  
\- Jak te z bajki o Królewnie Śnieżce? Jakoś inaczej ich sobie wyobrażałem.  
\- Krasnoludy, nie krasnoludki. Chociaż te też pracują w kopalniach.

Władysław rozglądał się po pokoju i zastanawiał się, jaką ciekawą historię można napisać o obżerających się krasnoludach, dlatego nie od razu dostrzegł starca w spiczastym kapeluszu i szarych szatach drzemiącego w kącie. W jego ustach tkwiła wygasła fajka.

\- A to co za jeden?  
\- Czarodziej. Nazywają go Szarym Wędrowcem.  
\- Można się domyślić. Co on robi wśród … - przerwał, ponieważ zauważył, że z drugiej strony korytarza leci ku niemu wielka miska pasztecików. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że miska spoczywa w objęciach osóbki tak małej, że nie było jej widać zza sterty jedzenia. Władysław w ostatniej chwili odskoczył od drzwi.

\- A to co? Kolejny krasnolud? – zdziwił się. - Jakiś niewyrośnięty.  
\- Nie, hobbit – wyjaśniła mu wróżka.  
\- I ja ciebie też!  
\- To nie jest krasnolud, tylko hobbit – inaczej niziołek, co z resztą łatwo zauważyć – chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale Władysław już jej nie słuchał, tylko ruszył w kierunku, z którego przyszedł hobbit. – Hej! Dokąd ty idziesz?  
\- Mam pewne przeczucie – mruknął w odpowiedzi mężczyzna.  
\- Czyżby nagły pomysł na książkę? – zapytała wróżka z nadzieją.  
\- Nieeee… to coś zupełnie innego… To… - zatrzymał się przed ostatnimi drzwiami po prawej. Wróżce wydało się, że wstrzymał też oddech.  
\- No wyduś to wreszcie z siebie! – ponagliła go.  
\- Oto… - dramatycznie zawiesił głos kładąc jednocześnie dłoń na klamce - …spiżarnia!

Wróżce oklapły skrzydełka. Władysław tymczasem zaczął myszkować wśród półek, skrzyń i kamionkowych naczyń. Złapał pęto kiełbasy, powąchał, po czym odgryzł kawałek, a resztę wsadził do kieszeni.

\- Wiesz, że nieładnie tak komuś grzebać w spiżarni? – zapytała wróżka obrażonym głosem.  
\- Sama kazałaś mi tu wejść. Poza tym jestem głodny – poinformował ją i zaczął zaglądać do stojących na półkach antałków i butelek. – Wino! – wykrzyknął po sprawdzeniu trzeciej butelki. Czym prędzej ją odkorkował i pociągnął solidny łyk.

\- To chyba nie jest odpowiednie miejsce dla ciebie – stwierdziła z powątpiewaniem Natchniuszka.  
\- Dlaczego? Akurat zaczęło mi się tu podobać – powiedział i pociągnął kolejny łyk.  
\- Zdecydowanie powinniśmy się stąd zabierać – postanowiła i jednym promieniem energii wystrzelonym z palca rozbiła butelkę.  
\- No wiesz! Tyle dobra marnować! – oburzył się Władysław. – Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć wróżka klasnęła w dłonie. Nim świat zaczął krążyć po spirali Władysław zdołał złapać najbliższą pełną butelkę.

***

Następne miejsce, do którego przeniosła ich wróżka, od razu wydało się Władysławowi dziwne.

\- To też nie jest mój świat, zgadza się? – zapytał.  
\- Nie jest – potwierdziła wróżka.  
\- I tutaj też chcesz mi pokazać historię, którą mógłbym opisać?  
\- Tak jest.

Władysław westchnął ciężko i rozejrzał się po okolicy. Stał na szczycie wysokiej góry, z której rozciągał się widok na sielankowo wręcz wyglądająca dolinę. A przynajmniej wyglądałaby tak, gdyby nie tocząca się tam bitwa.

\- Dobrze, że miałaś tyle rozsądku, żeby nie przenosić nas w środek tej walki.

Wróżka prychnęła w odpowiedzi.

Przyglądając się walce Władysław zaczął rozróżniać pojedynczych ludzi, jednak po dokładnym przyjrzeniu się stwierdził, że nie wszyscy oni mogą być ludźmi. No bo chyba żaden człowiek nie mógłby wyrwać z korzeniami sporego przecież drzewa i rzucić go w gromadę innych postaci stojących dwadzieścia metrów dalej. Przede wszystkim jednak żaden człowiek nie miał trzech metrów wzrostu i kamiennej skóry, od której odbijały się wszystkie pociski. Trochę dalej widać było inną grupę postaci, jednak ich liczebności nie dało się stwierdzić, bo poruszały się zbyt szybko. A nad tym chaosem latały na miotłach ubrane na czarno roześmiane starowinki w spiczastych kapeluszach i kolorowych pończochach. Jedna z nich śpiewała chyba piosenkę o jeżu. Nagle Władysław poczuł silne ukłucie w kostkę.

\- Auć! – krzyknął spoglądając w dół. Stało tam może z tuzin małych niebieskich postaci z ogniście rudymi włosami i zarostem. W rękach trzymali całkiem groźny zestaw narzędzi o charakterze tnąco-uśmiercającym. Ten, który go dźgnął, spojrzał na Władysława ze złością.

\- Suń no się, panocku, bo psysięgom, ze gnaty ci porachujem!

Władysław wolał się nie sprzeczać i posłusznie zszedł z drogi dziwnych stworków.

\- Kto to był? – zapytał wciąż zszokowany całym zajściem.  
-NAC MAC FEEGLE – odpowiedział mu ktoś, a właściwie Ktoś.

Władysławowi wydało się, że słyszy odgłos ołowianych płyt uderzających o siebie. Obejrzał się – na kamieniu za nim siedziała wysoka postać w czarnej szacie. O jej ramie opierała się kosa o dziwnie przezroczystym ostrzu, które wyglądało jak ucieleśnienie ostrości. Nieopodal skubał trawę biały koń. Mógłby się założyć, że jeszcze chwilę temu nikogo tam nie było.

\- JAKIE TO SMUTNE, ŻE TYLE ISTOT ZABIJA SIĘ CHOCIAŻ ICH ŻYCIE I TAK JEST KRÓTKIE, NIE UWAŻASZ?  
\- Tak, to bardzo smutne – zgodził się Władysław starając się jednocześnie przesunąć tak, by zobaczyć twarz przybysza. – Co to za koń? – zapytał, chcąc zwrócić jego uwagę.  
\- NAZYWA SIĘ PIMPUŚ – odpowiedział nieznajomy. – A NIEKTÓRZY GINĄ NIE BIORĄC NAWET UDZIAŁU W BITWIE – dodał.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- TAK. MUSZĘ CI POWIEDZIEĆ, ŻE TO NIEZBYT PRZYJEMNA FORMA ROZSTANIA SIĘ Z ŻYCIEM. CHOCIAŻ W SUMIE SAM NIGDY NIE UMARŁEM.  
\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał podejrzliwie pisarz.  
\- CHYBA NIKT NIE CHCIAŁBY ZOSTAĆ ROZGNIECIONY NA MIAZGĘ. TO TAKIE… NIEESTETYCZNE – powiedziała postać i odwróciła głowę, a Władysław zachłysnął się widząc wpatrzone w niego oczodoły wypełnione błękitnym ogniem.

Kościane palce zacisnęły się na trzonku kosy kiedy Śmierć wstał, a mężczyzna, tknięty przeczuciem, spojrzał w stronę bitwy. I zobaczył lecący w jego stronę wielki głaz.

\- WŁADYSŁAW STANISŁAW REYMONT? – zapytała antropomorficzna personifikacja.  
\- Tak, a co? – odparł nie odrywając wzroku od zbliżającego się głazu.  
\- MIŁO BYŁO POZNAĆ.

Kilka rzeczy stało się niemal jednocześnie. Śmierć uniósł swoją kosę, głaz zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej, Władysław wrzasnął, a kosa opadła ze świstem. A przez to wszystko przebiło się ciche klaśnięcie i świat znów zawirował. Na szczęście.

***

Władysław padła na kolana i podparł się rękami.

\- Nigdy… więcej… tego… nie rób – wydyszał. – Mogłem tam umrzeć!  
\- Fakt, było blisko – zgodziła się wróżka.  
\- Mogłabyś się chociaż udawać, że ci przykro, wiesz? To w końcu twoja wina – powiedział ze złością. – Gdzie tym razem nas zabrałaś? – zapytał podnosząc się z klęczek.  
\- Nie wiem. Tak się spieszyłam że nawet nie zdążyłam się zastanowić.  
\- Jak zwykle  
\- Co?!  
\- Nie, nic takiego. Zastanawiam się gdzie jesteśmy.

W tej samej chwili zobaczył obok wielkiego gada z rozwarta paszcza, błoniastymi skrzydłami i zakończonym kolcem ogonem. Władysław zaczął wrzeszczeć.

\- Uspokój się, idioto! – krzyknęła wróżka łapiąc go za ucho. – Nie widzisz, że nie żyje?

Faktycznie, bestia leżała na boku, jej łeb był odcięty od ciała, a błona skrzydeł wyglądała, jakby strawił ją ogień.

\- Matko z córką, ale się zlękłem – sapnął pisarz łapiąc się za serce.

Poczwara zaciekawiła go, więc obszedł ją wkoło. Przyglądał się właśnie kolcowi na końcu ogona, kiedy usłyszał dziwne odgłosy, coś jakby posapywanie i jęki. Podniósł głowę i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Dźwięki dochodziły z pobliskich krzaków.

\- Słyszysz? – zapytał wróżkę.  
\- Yhym – pokiwała głową. – Jak myślisz, co to jest?  
\- Może to, co zabiło potwora.  
\- Albo drugi potwór.

Ostrożnie zbliżyli się do krzaków i Władysław rozchylił gałęzie.

\- Chyba pojawiliśmy się nie w porę – mruknął.  
\- Chyba masz rację – zgodziła się wróżka odwracając wzrok.  
\- Chociaż widok niczego sobie – dodał i przekrzywił głowę.

Na niewielkiej polance białowłosy mężczyzna i czarnowłosa kobieta radośnie oddawali się prokreacji. Obok nich, w trawie, walały się dwa miecze, jakieś sakiewki i medalion w kształcie wilczej głowy.

\- Myślisz, że na podstawie tego da się napisać dobrą powieść? – sceptycznie zapytał Władysław.  
\- Niektóre sceny na pewno cieszyłyby się dużą popularnością – zauważyła Natchniuszka.  
\- Jak na razie to jedyny przekaz, jaki mogłaby zawierać taka książka to taki, że najpierw cię zabiją, a później wychędożą. Żeby to chociaż w innej kolejności było…  
\- Taaa… Masz rację, znikajmy stąd.

Po raz kolejny wszystko wokół zawirowało.

***

Szli błotnistą, rozjeżdżoną drogą w kierunku niedalekich zabudowań.

\- Co to za miejsce? - zapytał Władysław.  
\- Piękna polska wieś.  
\- W końcu zabrałaś mnie do domu?  
\- Niestety, nie to miejsce i nie ten czas – zaśmiała się wróżka. – Teraz mamy druga połowę XX wieku. Ta wieś tam – pokazała palcem – nazywa się Stary Majdan.  
\- No trudno, chyba nic nie poradzę na twój upór – mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął zza pazuchy butelkę zabraną ze spiżarni hobbita. Na szczęście nie potłukła się.  
\- Nie uważasz, że masz problem z alkoholem? – zagadnęła wróżka niewinnym głosikiem.  
\- Nie mam problemu z alkoholem, mam problem bez niego – odparł Władysław i pociągnął solidny łyk. – Poza tym po takich przeżyciach przyda mi się coś na uspokojenie nerwów.

Poszli właśnie do pierwszych zabudowań, kiedy pisarz uświadomił sobie, że jest głodny. Miał co prawda schowaną w kieszeni kiełbasę, ale przydałby się do niej chociaż kawałek chleba.

\- Zapytaj w tamtej chacie, może czymś cię poczęstują – poradziła wróżka.

Dom, który mu wskazała, był chyba najbrzydszy w całej okolicy, z zabłoconym podwórkiem i rozwalającym się płotem. Koło studni uwijał się staruszek w czapce uszance.

\- Dzień dobry, gospodarzu – przywitał się Władysław. - Czy znajdzie się kawałek chleba dla zmęczonego podróżnika? Oczywiście mam czym zapłacić – dodał pospiesznie dziękując w duchu za to, ze nie zgubił portfela.  
\- Może i coś się znajdzie, a i zapłaty nie oczekuję – odpowiedział staruszek wymownie patrząc na trzymaną przez pisarza butelkę.

\- Więc, mości Władysławie, jesteście pisarzem? – zapytał Jakub Wędrowycz, po raz kolejny nalewając bimber do szklanek.  
\- A i owszem. I ośmielę się stwierzić, sze nawet niezgorszym. W tym roku zoształem uhonorowany Nagrodą Nobla w ziezinie literatury – oświadczył Władysław i dumnie wypiął pierś.  
\- Wypijmy za to! – krzyknął Józef Paczenko. Od dłuższego czasu szukał kolejnej okazji do wzniesienia toastu.

Wypili, zagryźli kiszonymi ogórkami.

\- I mówicie, że ta mała – Jakub wskazał kciukiem na zamkniętą w słoiku Wróżkę Natchniuszkę – uparła się, żeby sprowadzić na was natchnienie?  
\- Tajes – odpowiedział Władysław próbując skupić wzrok na rozmówcy. Nie było to łatwe po wypiciu przeszło pół litra Jakubowego bimbru.  
\- To przecież niedopuszczalne! – oburzył się Semen Korczaszko - Nie można zmusić artysty, by tworzył na zawołanie. To samo tyczy się pisarzy.  
\- To sprubujsie jej to wytłumaszyć, bo nic do niej nie dociera!  
\- Nawet nie próbuj się szamotać, złotko – powiedział Jakub widząc, że wróżka próbuje się uwolnić. – To specjalne szkło, odporne na wszelkiej maści czary. Do tej pory radziłem sobie z wampirami, czarownikami, Niemcami, władzą i księdzem, więc i z tobą dam sobie radę.

Wróżka usiadła na dnie słoja krzyżując ręce na piersi i odwracając się tyłem do mężczyzn.

\- Co chcesz zrobiś? – zapytał Władysław. – Bez niej nie wrósę do domu!  
\- Nic się nie martwcie, Władysławie – uspokoił go Jakub – ja też mogę odstawić was do domu.  
\- Naprawdę? – gość spojrzał na niego z nadzieją.  
\- Oczywiście! Rzeczy niemożliwe załatwiam od ręki, ale na cuda trzeba poczekać – Wędrowycz puścił do niego oko. – Przy tym sposobie potrzebne jest jednak odpowiednie znieczulenie pacjenta – dodał poważnym tonem i hojnie nalał do szklanek.

***

Władysław Stanisław Reymont otworzył oczy i stwierdził, że właśnie zaczyna świtać, a on leży w krzakach. Na tyle szybko, na ile pozwalał mu jego stan, wygrzebał się z zarośli i otrzepał ubranie. W międzyczasie próbował przypomnieć sobie to, co mu się śniło, ale w jego umyśle migały tylko kolorowe obrazy.

\- Ależ to była dziwna noc – mruknął i z rękami w kieszeniach ruszył w kierunku domu. Nagle palcami wyczuł coś twardego, o ostrych krawędziach. Wyciągną rękę – leżał na niej metalowy krążek z napisem „Perła Mocne”.

\- Hmmm… Dziwne. Musiało mi wpaść do kieszeni, kiedy leżałem – noblista wyrzucił kapsel i zaczął się zastanawiać, jak wyjaśnić żonie swoją nocną nieobecność oraz jak dostać się do Sztokholmu w kilka godzin.

***

Trzech mężczyzn siedziało przy stole i intensywnie wpatrywało się w stojący między nimi słoik.

\- Ty, Jakub, i co ty chcesz z tym teraz zrobić? – zapytał Józef.  
\- Nie wiem – przyznał Jakub. – Może postawię przy łóżku. Wtedy będę miał taką cudaczną lampkę.  
\- No w sumie dobry pomysł – zgodził się Semen. – Jak się zrobi tak – energicznie potrząsnął słoikiem – to zaczyna świecić.  
\- Ona chyba tego nie lubi – zauważył Józef.

Zamknięta w środku wróżka zaczęła tłuc w szkło i wymachiwać piąstkami.

\- Patrzcie, jaka bojowa – zaśmiał się stary kozak.  
\- Panowie, mam plan! – oznajmił nagle Jakub. Przysunął do siebie słoik i powiedział – Słuchaj mała, mam dla ciebie układ – zrobisz to, o co cię poproszę, a wtedy cię wypuszczę.

Wróżka stanowczo pokręciła głową.

\- Dobrze się zastanów, bo drugiej szansy nie będzie. I nie ukrywam, że lampka koło łóżka bardzo by mi się przydała.

Wróżka namyślała się przez chwilę, a w końcu z ociąganiem pokiwała głową.

\- Dobra, to chcę, żebyś sprowadziła na mnie natchnienie, żebym mógł napisać książkę, najlepiej taką prześmiewczą – oświadczył Jakub zacierając ręce.

Józef i Semen zdziwieni popatrzyli na kolegę.

\- Jakub, po co ci to? – zapytał pierwszy.  
\- Pamiętacie tego Wielkiego, tfu, Grafomana, co takie bzdury o nas wypisuje? – obaj staruszkowie pokiwali głowami. – No więc chcę mu się odpłacić!  
\- A nie wystarczyłoby jakiegoś uroku rzucić? Albo zwyczajnie go sprać? – Semen nie mógł pojąć, czemu wioskowy egzorcysta nie chce skorzystać ze starych, sprawdzonych sposobów.  
\- Bo widzisz, czasami trzeba działać bardziej finezyjnie – Jakub pochwalił się znajomością nowego, niedawno zasłyszanego słowa, które bardzo mu się spodobało. – Jeżeli uda mi się taką książkę wydać, to cały kraj będzie wiedział, co za menda z tego Grafomana – wyjaśnił widząc na twarzach kolegów brak zrozumienia.  
\- To i o Bardakach można by napisać co nie co – podsunął Semen.  
\- A można, można – zgodził się z ochotą Jakub. – No, wróżko, do dzieła – powiedział odkręcając wieczko.

Wróżka wyfrunęła ze słoja i klasnęła w dłonie.

**Author's Note:**

> Wiem, że Karol May nie pisał fantastyki, ale i tak bardzo lubię jego powieści (co widać po nicku), a poza tym jego książki tak dalece mijały się z prawdą, że za pewną fantastykę uznać to można ;)


End file.
